Project : Till the End of Time
by Cadentia-Nervosa
Summary: Sebuah proyek kecil untuk meramaikan fandom ini *dan sekalian babat alas*. Pair : Nuala x Abe. Warning : AR, leaping plot, etc.
1. Chapter 1

_Till the End of Time_

_Summary : Kumpulan drabble yang melukiskan perjalanan hidup Abe dan Nuala._

_Warning : AR, typos, EYD needed, et cetera._

_Disclaimer : Semua character yang saya gunakan berasal dari penciptanya masing-masing, saya hanya ingin menyalurkan keinginan menulis saya._

Suasana kamar itu tenang, sangat tenang. Seberkas sinar pagi berhasil menembus jendela kecil di sebelah timur ruangan itu, melewati tirai abu-abu tipis dan mencapai muka seorang wanita. Dengan malas, dia membuka matanya. Dia berusaha untuk menghindari sinar itu, seolah-olah itu adalah sebuah gangguan. Dia berguling ke kanan, ke arah suaminya berada. Iris emasnya menatap dengan tajam, menyelidiki setiap bagian dari tubuh pria itu. Mata birunya membelalak ke atas, menembus langit-langit kamar kecil itu. Tubuhnya dengan kaku terlentang disana, tangannya disilangkan diatas dadanya. Wanita itu bisa melihat insang-insangnya bergerak, membuka dan menutup, selaras dengan dadanya yang naik dan turun. Tangan putihnya menelusuri garis-garis hitam di kepala suaminya itu, merasakan dinginnya dan kedamaian yang terpancar dari dirinya. Dia tahu kalau orang itu masih tertidur, dan dengan berhati-hati dia berdiri, meninggalkan pria berkulit biru itu tidur. Pintu kamar itu dibarkannya terbuka sedikit, jadi dia bisa dengan bebas keluar-masuk ruangan itu.

.

.

Kakinya beradu dengan dinginnya lantai saat dia melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk sekedar membersihkan dirinya. Sesampainya disana, wanita bersurai perak itu mengganti bajunya, dari gaun tidur berwarna _fuchsia _dengan sebuah baju _T-shirt _biru langit polos, dipadukan dengan rok selutut berwarna hitam legam. Dia lalu menggosok giginya – dan membuat mimik yang aneh karena rasa dari pasta gigi yang selalu dipilih oleh suaminya – dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya hari itu. Sekarang dia sudah tidak merasakan kantuk lagi, dan wanita itu berjalan ke arah dapur.

.

.

Dengan hati-hati untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara yang mungkin bisa membangunkan Abraham, suaminya, tangannya membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang dia perlukan untuk membuat seporsi sarapan untuk dirinya dan suaminya. Dikeluarkannya sebuah penggoreng dan diletakannya dengan hati-hati diatas kompor, dan dia mulai menggoreng sarapan favorit mereka : sebutir telur yang dihiasi potongan-potongan daging. Dengan lihai, wanita itu memasak semuanya, hampir tanpa gangguan (kadang-kadang dia memecahkan telur terlalu keras atau penggorengnya berdesis cukup keras, dan wanita _elf _itu berharap mereka tidak membangunkan suaminya). Setelah semuanya selesai, dia meletakkan telur-telur yang sudah matang diatas dua piring, dan mulai menyusun potongan-potongan daging diatas telur itu.

.

.

Dia melantunkan sebuah lagu yang diajarkan oleh ayahnya, yang menceritakan betapa indah dan kejamnya dunia ini. Rambut perak yang berhiaskan emas diujungnya berkilauan saat dia membentuk sebuah muka yang tersenyum dengan potongan daging itu. Wanita itu sendiri melepaskan sebuah senyum kecil, pipinya merona dan dia mulai mengingat kata-kata suaminya kemarin malam.

.

.

Mereka berpelukkan, tangan dan kaki bersilangan diatas satu sama lain, merasakan kedekatan yang luar biasa, yang mereka jarang sekali rasakan. Pria itu membisikkan kata-kata yang manis, memuja keindahan dirinya, rencana-rencana untuk bertahun-tahun kedepan, tentang anak-anak yang akan mereka miliki, lelaki dan perempuan, selincah dan seindah dirinya, dan mereka akan hidup bersama hingga waktu memisahkan mereka berdua. Si wanita itu membalas kata-kata manis suaminya dengan sebuah senyuman lebar, tidak memerdulikan masa lalunya yang menyakitkan, dan memberikannya sebuah kecupan di pipi kanan Abraham.

Akhirnya, wanita itu selesai dengan urusan memasaknya. Dua buah porsi sarapan favorit mereka sudah terletak apik diatas nampan, siap untuk dibawa ke kamar tidur mereka.

.

Dengan hati-hati wanita itu membuka pintu dengan bahunya, hanya untuk melihat suaminya masih tertidur dengan pulas. Dia menaruh nampan itu di sebuah meja kecil disamping tempat tidur mereka, dan wanita itu mencoba untuk membangunkan suaminya. Dia membuka kain yang masih menyelimuti tubuh orang itu dan menyaksikan tangan kanannya merebut selimut itu kembali, mengeluarkan suara yang wanita itu tidak bisa kenali. Putri itu hanya bisa terkikik kecil, rona pipinya semakin terlihat jelas diatas bekas luka-lukanya. Tangan kirinya memegang tangan kanan Abraham, mengunci genggaman mereka. Mulut wanita itu mulai mengecup kedua pipi suaminya bergantian, melepaskan tawaan kecil namun jujur dari mulutnya setiap kali dia akan mencium pipi yang lain. Setelah beberapa menit penuh dengan ciuman dan tawaan, akhirnya suaminya bangun, tersenyum melihat istrinya, dan berkata di dalam hati, '_Selamat Pagi, Nuala.'_

_._

_**FIN**_

_._

**Halo~ Author yang agak gaje ini kembali dengan fanfic baru, kali ini dari fandom Hellboy. Itung-itung babat alas sambil menyalurkan keinginan menulis sih... *digeplak***

_**So, what do you think? Bad? Good? Want to send some prompts? Review please, flame is accepted here. **_


	2. Snowstorm and Cuddles!

_Project : Till the End of Time_

_Chapter 2 : Snowstorm and Cuddles!_

* * *

"Ah, salju hari ini deras sekali ya." sahut Nuala dari jendela kamar tidurnya. Sebenarnya, dia sangat ingin keluar sebentar saja. Rasa ingin tahunya kadang-kadang muncul, mendorongnya untuk membuka pintu rumah sederhana mereka dan berjalan ke dunia luar, bernyanyi atau sekedar mengamati alam di sekitarnya. Mukanya berubah menjadi agak kecut, yang segera disembunyikannya saat suaminya melangkah masuk, hanya beberapa langkah dari pintu kamar itu.

"Kau disini rupanya. Aku pikir, kamu sudah menjadi gila dan berlarian di luar sana." kata pria itu.

Wanita bersurai perak berujung emas itu hanya terkikik kecil. "Ayolah, Abe. Aku memang agak gila tapi aku tahu batasannya. Bahkan dengan baju yang paling tebal disini, aku tidak akan bertahan 10 menit saja diluar." Wanita itu beranjak dari jendela yang terus dilihatnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Sambil berjalan ke arah suaminya, _elf_ itu berkata dengan riang, "Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan? Membaca buku? Memasak sesuatu? Atau..." Dia berhenti tepat saat dirinya dan suaminya berhadap-hadapan. Jari-jari lentiknya meliuk-liuk, menggenggam tangan berselaput milik pria setengah ikan itu. Untungnya, mereka berdua bisa membaca pikiran satu sama lain, jadi, mereka seperti memiliki sebuah dunia lain. Dunia kecil, yang terdiri dari pikiran mereka yang saling berhubungan.

"...Apakah kita akan menonton televisi, berpelukan, dan saling menghangatkan satu sama lain?" lanjut wanita itu. Seringainya tidak bisa tertahan lagi, ujung bibrnya seakan-akan menyentuh ujung telinga panjangnya.

"Kok tahu?" tanya pria berkulit biru itu.

"Ya iyalah, kita kan bisa membaca pikiran satu sama lain." balas Nuala dengan agak ngambek. Kadang-kadang, suaminya sering berkelakar seperti itu. Dan dia akan mencoba untuk membalas kejahilannya, tapi seringkali itu tidak berhasil.

"Ah, kapan kita akan melakukan itu? Sekarang?" tanya pria itu, kali ini dengan suara. Tangan Nuala berpindah dari tangannya ke perutnya, memeluk orang itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Tentu saja sekarang. Aku akan membawa selimut-selimut ini ke sofa. Buatkanlah aku secangkir coklat panas, ya?" pintanya, mata emasnya berbentuk sedemikian rupa sehingga dia terlihat seperti seekor anjing kecil.

"Baiklah. Jangan membuatku menunggu. Oke?" balas pria itu saat dia berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju ruang tengah mereka. Wanita berkulit putih itu tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk, dan segera mengumpulkan semua selimut yang ada di dalam sana.

.

Setelah repot-repot membawa selimut-selimut itu, Nuala berjalan menuju ruang tengah dari rumah kecil mereka. Disana, suaminya sudah menunggu, dua cangkir coklat panas berada diatas sebuah meja kaca kecil. Suaminya sendiri sedang duduk di sofa, memegang _remote control_, mencari sesuatu yang (paling tidak) lama dan bisa ditonton berdua. Tampaknya, dia tidak mengetahui keberadaan Nuala. Keisengannya pun muncul. Dia menumpahkan selimut itu tepat diatas kepala pria botak itu (tentu saja, berhati-hati agar tidak melukai insang rapuhnya).

"Hey, hey! Aku tahu kau bercanda, tapi aku sesak nafas disini!" kata Abe (yang diredam oleh selimut-selimut tebal itu sehingga hampir tidak terdengar diantara suara televisi dan cekikikan Nuala)

.

"Malam ini, akan ada badai salju hebat yang berlangsung sampai besok. Warga diharapkan untuk tidak keluar rumah..." televisi itu berbunyi. Pasangan suami-istri yang menontonnya hanya tersenyum dan saling berpelukan, dengan berlapis-lapis selimut hangat yang mengubur tubuh mereka.

_**End**_

* * *

_Author Note_

_Hai, akhirnya ada waktu juga untuk update fanfic ini ;_;_

_Ini jadi update mingguan, tapi gak nentu kapan bakal keluar. Ah sudahlah._

_**See You Next Chapter~**_


End file.
